reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Missing Persons
is a new activity featured in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. It is triggered following the cutscene for "Missing Souls". Description The player will be tasked to rescue people trapped by the undead in various locations around New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso. To start a missing person quest you have to go to either Fort Mercer or El Presidio (Safe Zones), after that its very similar to bounty hunting. You grab the poster and head for the place highlighted on your map, as indicated by a blue emblem bearing a partially-bandaged face. Once rescued, the player must return them safely to either the Fort Mercer or El Presidio strongholds to be reunited with their families. But before being able to do so you will have to fend off undead from the front gate with the support of a number of deputies and often by the missing person him/herself. After you are given your reward, a new missing person poster will be hanging inplace of the recently completed one. Though the poster will be there, the player must move away from it long enough for the on-screen prompt to notify of its availability. The activity is first found in Fort Mercer, but can also be found in El Presidio when the game moves into Mexico. The missing person is trapped or surrounded by zombies, so be prepared. Once contact with the missing person has been made, more undead will spawn in the immediate area and on the trails to hamper the player's escape, and will also visibly spawn on and around the return area, as illustrated in-game by a yellow "X" near the entrance to the safe zone. Each missing person rescued counts for 1% game completion, for a total of 16%. Missing People Fort Mercer There are 10 missing persons to return to Fort Mercer:- # Millicent Waterbury - Pleasance House # Mintie Cummings - Riley's Charge # Winona Picket - Lake Don Julio # Grover Boone - Venter's Place # Silas Gaskell - Critchley's Ranch # Willis Lassiter - Benedict Point # Chu Fook - Gaptooth Breach # Orison Pratt - Ridgewood Farm # Willie Oats - Plainview # Adrienne Lachance - Armadillo El Presidio There are 6 missing persons to return to El Presidio:- # Porfiro Gutierrez - Roca de Madera # Ramon Alvares - Torquemada # Lydia Morales - Las Hermanas # Rafael Carillo - Agave Viejo # Santiago Valenzuela - El Matadero # Merche Coronado - Casa Madrugada Trivia * This activity is actually much easier than Bounty Hunting, despite their similarities. * If the missing person is in a location of a certain town that has the status: Lost, or Overrun, you have to finish off the Zombies to clear the town to be able to rescue the missing person. *Missing person side-quests will disappear after the player has completed them all, where as Bounty Hunting missions are always available. Gallery File:Rdr_missing_souls02.jpg File:Rdr_missing_person02.jpg File:Rdr_missing_person_millicent_waterbury.jpg|Millicent Waterbury hiding from the Undead inside Pleasance House. File:Rdr_missing_person03.jpg File:Rdr_missing_person04.jpg File:Rdr_missing_person05.jpg Achievement/Trophies Completing the missions contributes to the following trophy/achievement: es:Misiones de salvamento Category:Undead Nightmare Missions Category:Activities Category:Undead Nightmare